Inseln des Schicksals
Die Inseln des Schicksals ist eine Welt, die zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts auftaucht, sowie in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts coded vorkommt. Orte Das Festland ist der Ort, auf dem die Bewohner leben und zur Schule gehen. Von Kairi und Selphie weiß man, dass sie dieselbe Schule besuchen. Es scheint eine sehr große Stadt dort zu stehen - die man in einer Szene im Hintergrund sehen kann - mit einem langen lehmigen Weg, welcher zum lokalen Strand führt. Soras Bleibe kann man kurz in einer Zwischensequenz sehen, bevor er gegen den Schattenborn antritt, dennoch kann man nur das Innere seines Zimmers sehen. Die Insel, in der Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus und Wakka immer spielen, ist die, wo die meisten Zwischensequenzen dieser Welt stattfinden. Zu erreichen ist der Strand über die kleinen Boote, die meist am Steg angebunden sind. Lange gelbe Sandstrände, dichtes Buschwerk, Palmen und Bauten aus Holz machen das Bild dieser Insel komplett. Baracken und eine kleine Hütte auf dem größten Baum wurden gebaut. Am Strand, bei der Baracke gibt es den einzigen Speicherpunkt der Insel. Die Kleine Insel steht etwas abseits und kann durch eine Holzbrücke begangen werden oder man schwimmt bis zur Rückseite der Insel und besteigt eine kleine Leiter. Der markante Punkt an diesem Örtchen ist die verkrümmte Papu-Palme, auf der Sora, Kairi oder Riku sich oft aufhalten und die Sonnenuntergänge betrachten. Sora kann Kämpfe gegen Wakka, Tidus und Selphie im einzelnen oder gegen alle gemeinsam halten. Die Lagune, an der Rückseite der Insel, hat einen Hindernis-Parcours, wo Riku Sora zu einem Wettbewerb anstachelt, wer denn das Floß benennen darf. Eine örtliche Legende besagt, dass wenn sich zwei Leute eine Papu-Frucht teilen, dass sich ihre Schicksale miteinander verweben. Der Geheime Ort ist eine Höhle nahe des Wasserfalls, versteckt hinter Gestrüpp, den die Jugendlichen während ihrer Kindheit ständig besucht haben. Die Entdecker dieses Ortes sind Riku und Sora, als sie noch Kinder waren. Durch die Wände zieren sich Kreide Bilder, welche auf die früheren Jahre der Kinder anspielen. Zwischen ihnen befindet sich eins, welches Sora und Kairi darstellt, bei dem sie sich eine Papu-Frucht teilen. Es befindet sich eine Tür an der Wand der Höhle, welche gleichzeitig das Schlüsselloch der Welt ist. Riku kam hier mal rein und öffnete diese Tür, was die Herzlosen einströmen ließ. Ob er es mit Absicht tat oder nicht, ist unklar, obwohl es sein kann, dass die Worte Ansems ihn beeinflusst haben, es letztendlich zu tun. Geschichte ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Obwohl die Welt in der Anderswelt zu sehen ist und auch den Namen anzeigt, ist sie nur einmalig pro Charakter betretbar. Es gibt keine Handlungsmöglichkeiten, nur Videosqequenzen. Terra trifft auf Riku und Sora, spürt aber Rikus Licht und er hört, wie Riku sagt, dass er stärker werden will, um zu beschützen, wodurch sich Terra an seine Jugend erinnert, wo er ebenfalls diesen Wunsch hegte. Daraufhin gibt er Riku die Macht weiter, mit dem Schlüsselschwert umgehen zu können. Ventus trifft auf Vanitas, welcher gegen ihn kämpfen will. Da sich Ventus aber weigert, fordert Vanitas ihn auf zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu kommen, da er dort Terra und Aqua vor seinen Augen töten will. Aqua trifft ebenfalls auf die zwei Jungen und will ebenfalls den Nachfolgerritus durchführen, doch bemerkt sie, das bereits ein Ritual bei Riku durchgeführt wurde, daraufhin gibt sie Sora den Rat: einem Freund, der sich verirrt hat, immer zu helfen. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Das Abenteuer von Kingdom Hearts beginnt auf der Insel des Schicksals, auf der man die drei Protagonisten kennenlernt. Hier lernt man die Steuerung kennen, aber ohne einen Tutor, nicht wie im Ort des Erwachens und kann sich mit allem vertraut machen. Am ersten Tag ist es möglich gegen Selphie, Tidus, Wakka und Riku zu kämpfen und ein wenig zu trainieren. Der Tag wird durch das Sammeln von Gegenständen beendet. Der zweite Tag beginnt mit einem Wettrennen gegen Riku, welches nicht besonders leicht ist. Gewinnt man das Rennen, darf man einen Namen für das Floß, welches die drei Kinder bauen wollen, bestimmen. Danach geht es weiter mit dem Sammeln von Gegenständen. Ist dies getan, wird es dunkel und sie fahren Heim. In der Nacht bemerkt Sora, dass etwas bei der Insel ist, er entdeckt Kairis Boot, findet sie aber nicht. Plötzlich tauchen seltsame Gestalten auf, gegen die Sora zuerst nicht ankommen, doch dann wird er von der Dunkelheit verschlungen und landet im Ort des Erwachens, wo er die Macht des Schlüsselschwertes erweckt. Nachdem er in den Geheimen Ort der Insel gelangt, geht alles drunter und drüber, noch dazu entdeckt er zwar Kairi, jedoch verschwindet sie in Sora. Danach beginnt ein Kampf gegen ein Schattenborn. Auf der Stelle zerbricht die Welt und löst sich auf. Nachdem Ansem besiegt worden ist, wird die Welt wiederhergestellt, wie alle anderen Welten, jedoch landet nur Kairi wieder dort, da Riku und Sora sich in einer Welt zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit befinden. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Wie alle Welten aus Kingdom Hearts, gehören auch die Inseln des Schicksal dazu, diese sind jedoch erst am Ende von Soras Geschichte spielbar und am Anfang von Rikus Geschichte. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Welt nicht betretbar, taucht aber in Zwischensequenzen, inklusive dem Ende, auf. Doch lässt sich ein Fragment der Welt in der Final Mix+-Version spielen, wenn man gegen Zexions Silhouette kämpft; eine Erinnerung an den Kampf mit Riku und Zexion. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' Die Inseln des Schicksals sind die erste Welt, die Daten-Sora betritt. Dort trifft er auf die Bewohner der Insel, die ihm von den störenden Blöcken und einem mysteriösem Mann in einer schwarzen Kutte berichten. Dieser zeigte sich Sora und sagte ihm, dass der Schlüssel zur Rettung ein Schlüsselloch wäre. Jenseits von diesem, wartete ein Schattenborn, bestehend aus verschiedenen Blöcken, auf ihn, welcher der Verursacher von Anomalien auf der Insel war, wie z.B. dem Verschwinden der Brücke. Nach dem Kampf wird er in einen Datenstrudel gezogen, der ihn zur Stadt Traverse bringt. Währenddessen sehen die Freunde in der Realität eine Szene auf dem Monitor, in der Riku nach dem Herzlosenangriff auf der Insel ein dunkles Portal öffnet. Charaktere Datei:Sora KHII.png|Sora Datei:Riku KHII.png|Riku Datei:Kairi KHII.png|Kairi Datei:Tidus KH.png|Tidus Datei:Wakka KH.png|Wakka Datei:Selphie KHII.png|Selphie Datei:Meister Xehanort (Jung) BBS.png|Meister Xehanort Datei:Daten-Sora Coded.png|Daten-Sora Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Datei:Schattenlurch KHII.png|Schattenlurch Datei:Arachnamit KH.png|Arachnamit Datei:Schattenquasar KH.png|Schattenquasar Datei:Schauderpflanze KHII.png|Schauderpflanze Datei:Crescendo KHII.png|Crescendo Datei:Tornado-Tänzer KHII.png|Tornado-Tänzer Datei:Block-Bug ReCoded.png|Block-Bug Datei:Kugel-Bug ReCoded.png|Kugel-Bug Datei:Schattenborn KH.png|'Schattenborn' Niemande Datei:Zexion KHII.png|'Zexion' Datei:Zexion (Abwesende Silhouette) KHIIFM.png|'Zexions Abwesende Silhouette' Jemande Datei:Riku KH.png|'Riku' Datei:Selphie ReCoded.png|'Selphie' Datei:Tidus ReCoded.png|'Tidus' Datei:Wakka ReCoded.png|'Wakka' Schätze Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts ist möglich, durch Fragen von Selphie, Tidus und Wakka im Intro den Entwicklungsverlauf Soras zu bestimmen. * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ausgenommen, ist diese Welt immer die letzte, die im Abspann gezeigt wird.